Forget Everything
by FireGoddessKrysten
Summary: Inuyasha makes Kagome live in the Fedual era after a horrible experience. They complete the Shikon no Tama and destroy Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome go to visit her family and clumsy Inuyasha loses the jewel and can't return home. Full Summary Inside
1. Juliette in trouble

Please review if you like it. The more reviews I get the more motivated I get. :)

FiReGoDdEsSKrYsTeN

Forget Everything

Chapter 1: Juliette in Trouble

Summary

When Kagome gets raped she goes to the fedual era so Inuyasha can always protect her. There they finally defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama. When Kagome and Inuyasha go to visit Mrs. Higurashi and Souta Inuyasha loses the jewel and they can't return home. Also the man who raped Kagome won't go unpunished...

"Who is trying out for the part of Juliette? Anyone who wants to go stand on the stage." Kagome looked up. She was sitting next to Hojou waiting for the director to yell those exact words. She waved bye to Hojou and walked up the stages' stairs. She looked around and saw 3 other girls next to her. The one next to Kagome, Amika, had black shoulder-length hair with no bangs and blue eyes. The one next to Amika was Tsuki. Tsuki had black long hair with brown eye's and highlights and Katani had hair exactly like Sangos' and purple eyes. Kagome waved to the only girls she knew there, Katani. Then the director looked at each girl.

"Alright, Let's see. Hmm... You're Kagome right?

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"And you are?" Mr. Fosuta said pointing to the other 3 girls one by one.

"Amika."

"Tsuki."

"Katani."

"Good, Good." Mr.Fosuta wrote all the girl's names' down."Alright, Now all the boys trying out for Romeo, get on the stage."

Kagome looked at all the guys also coming on the stage. The first one, Takemaru, had short black spikey hair, grey eyes and was wearing a red football jacket and jeans. Shouni had Miroku-like hair without the ponytail and blue eyes. Everyone knows hou Hojou looks! I hope. Inko had brown messy hair and brown eyes. Tosou had short hair that was naturally spikey with purple eyes.

"Names." He did the same thing he did to the girls.

"Takemaru." Mr. Fosuta raised his eyebrow at Takemaru.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"I spilled orange juice on it while eating breakfast and I didn't have enough time to wash it.

"Right" He moved on.

"Shouni."

"Hojou."

"Inko."

"Tosou."

"Perfect. Now the people who get rejected can play other characters such as the familiy or the priest." Kagome wasn't listening, It was going in one ear and coming out the other. She was tired, She spent all day doing P.E. to raise her grade. Her whole body ached. It was 8:00 and needed to practice for two hours. She wanted this part bad so she lived with it.'Just two hours of practice then I get to sleep' is what also motivated her.

"Kagome. Kagome?" She snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What?"

"Now that I've got your attention, will you say the fifth line on page...36?

"Oh, sure." She cleared her throat and read the sentence outloud."Romeo oh Romeo, Where for art thou Romeo.I-" She got cut off.

"Stop. That's enough"

"What? That's all?"  
"For now yes. Thank you"

"But I-" She got cut off once again.

"Next!" Kagome sighed and jumped off the stage. She sat down in one of the red movie theater style seats. She looked down at her shoes. ' I think I said it good. Why did he stop me it was only 1 line I said'. She sighed she had looked forwarded to this all day and was sure she would get the part. She was the best actress at her school. She heard Hojous' name being called.

"Say any line you want to"

"Okay"

She listened to Hojou and realized that he said his lines perfectly.' He's probably gonna pick Hojou for Romeo'. She took a nap and 10 mins passed and then Hojou woke her up.

"Kagome! Wake up. Mr. Fosuta is gonna announce the parts."

"What?". She said half-asleep.

"He's gonna announce the parts." She immediatly woke up. She stood up and walked to where Mr. Fosuta was.

"Alright everyone here are the names of the people playing the parts." he laid down a piece of paper with two names on it. Everyone looked at the paper as if it were golden and sacred.

"Damn." Amika quietly said.

"Yes!" Hojou, of course, got the part.

Kagome was the last to look at the paper.

Romeo: Hojou

Juliette: Kagome

She was confused but shrugged it off.

When practice was over she gathered her things and said bye to all her friends.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojou yelled.

"Yes Romeo". Hojou blushed.

" I was wondering if you would like a ride home. I've got extra room on my bike." A ride home was what Kagome would call heaven right now but she couldn't make Hojou do that.

"No that's alright. I don't want to add any weight and besides you'd be late home."

"It's all right."

"I'm sorry Hojou I don 't wanna make you get in trouble over me."

" It's dark out you might in danger."

"Don't worry. I'l be fine. Bye! See you tomorrow.". He looked sorta worried but respected her wishes.

"Alright then. Bye."

She started walking and about half-way home she got the feeling that someone was following her. She started to to walk a little faster. Kagome looked around the lamp post-light street and noticed a suspicious white old beat up Astro parked about 3 yards away. She switched sidewalks in order to avoid the van. Kagome then heard footsteps and turned her head only enough for her eyes to see with her perifveal vision.Then she saw in front of her a shadow of a tall muscular figure behind her. She started running.

' What's gonna happen' she said starting to tear. The figure also started running. She was almost home once she turned the corner and went up the everlasting steps.

'Inuyasha save me!" That was the only thing she started thing.

"Ahhhh" She tripped at the corner and was so scared she couldn't even get up. She started to cry. She felt something pull her arm. ' Here it comes'

Alright, I'm sorry this chapter is alittle slow but I gotta write it. It's essential to the story. R&R I put up new chapter by next week. I leave everyday at 8:00a.m and I don't get home till 9:00p.m. so please don't be mad if I don 't put it up by the weekend.


	2. Feelings and blood

Hey Sorry I'm a day late. Sorry this chapter is short but I was in a rush to do it. I'll update as soon as I finish the 3rd chapter.

Ch 2. Feelings and blood

"Ahhhh" She tripped at the corner and was so scared she couldn't even get up. She started to cry. She felt something pull her arm. ' Here it comes'

"Sis why are you on the floor? Here I'll help you get up." Souta said with concern. Kagome lifted her head off the ground and looked at Souta. 'I can't let my family know what just happened.'

"Why are you out here this late?"

"I'm taking out the trash. Why are you crying?

"I-I fell on the rocks and I-"

"Where did you hurt yourself?"

" My entire right leg"

He grabbed his sisters shoulders and helped her up the stairs. He sat her down on a chair in her kitchen. After that Souta looked for their mother.

"Mooooom! Where are you? Kagome needs first aid!"

"Souta I'm not that hurt!"

"Yeah well you're crying" She didn't want to reveal her secrect so she just played along after all she is the best actress at her school. But then again, she really did damage her leg. It was bleeding every where from her knee to her ankle. She had other cuts but they weren't as bad. Their mom came running down stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kagomes leg"

" What happened?"

"Don't worry about it mom. I get worse injuries then this in the fedual era." Her mom got worried.

"How much worse?" Kagome laughed nervously remembering how much worse it was back there in the fedual era.' Let's see what's worse getting my soul sucked outta me, an arrow in my back, being cursed or a cut up leg' Her mom started to bandage her leg.

"Oh just a broken arm or leg but Inuyasha always protects me so it's alright. He would even sacrifice his life for mine."

"Oh. He's such a sweet boy Kagome, Why don't you go out with him? He would make a perfect husband if you two decide to wed." Her mom smiled teasingly.

"Mom!" Kagome blushed a deep scarlet.'I wish. I don't think he shares the same feelings for me as I do him' She sighed.

"Yeah and if you two have a baby I'll be an uncle!" She blushed even more.'A child with Inuyasha? That would be nice'

"Souta! You two? Everyone wants me to be with Inuyasha!" Their mom cut the bandage meaning she was done.

"There. All done. Can you stand or do you need help to your bed." Kagome stood up.

" No. I'll be Fine." She started limping up the stairs. Souta followed her.

"Hey sis?"

"What?"

"Did you and Inuyasha get in another fight?"

"Why do you say that?"

" Well cause you aren't with him."

"I wanted to try out for the part of Juliette remember"

"Hmm... Why hasn't he come then?"

"He's probably busy. Good Night" She closed the door on Souta.

Kagome laid on her bed and went to sleep.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be- The alarm shut up by Kagomes' hand whacking the snooze button.

'What time is it?' She opened her eyes and saw it was 6:30. ' Time to get up' She limped out of bed and got ready for school.

"Kagome? Are you awake yet?" Her mom said knocking on her door 30 minutes later.

"Yes. I'm almost done"

"How's your leg?". She stopped brushing her hair and looked down. She saw her bandages. They had a little blood soaked through and then looked at her sheets.

"Shit! Mom!"

"Yes"

"Can you wash my sheets?"

"I just washed them"

"Well... Blood soaked through the bandages and a little got on the sheets."

"Alright I'll wash them before you go to sleep tonight"

"Okay" She put on her shoes and went downstairs.

"Hey Sis."

"Hi"

"Kagome are you gonna eat?"

"Yea" She sat down and ate her breakfast.

The blood on her sheets is important to the story don't think I put it there cause I wanted to.

FiReGoDdEsSkRyStEn


End file.
